Konoha Ninja Academy
by Sola the Sunreaver
Summary: After getting kicked out of his old ninja school, Sasuke enrolls in the only other available one, Konoha Ninja Academy. The downside, his brother Itachi and his gang of friends. The upside?  His best friend Naruto and a girl like none he has ever met.
1. The New Kid

Sasuke sighed. Today he was transferring to a new school after he got kicked out of his old. It would have been fine by him except there were 9 people that also attended the same one… 9 people he only had to see over the break. 9 people he hated so much. He had spent his summer break hoping to any higher power he would not have to go, but here he was, on the first day of school, climbing up the stairs to the central building of the school in the company he hated most. His brother Itachi, and his gang of friends. Not that Itachi hadn't tried to find a different school. Sasuke knew his brother hated him as much as he hated Itachi. But noooooo… there just had to be only one other school for ninjas in the whole god damn world. He hated it. The only upside was that his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, would be there too. Opening up the doors to the school, Itachi said.

"Ok, I've got you this far, now let me not see you again for at least another week" In addition to a high school, the school also boasted a preschool(Teaching kids how to kill early), elementary, middle school and university, which Sasuke's brother and friends were currently attending.

"You didn't have to come" Sasuke shot at him, his dark eyes narrowing with annoyance.

"You think I would be here if I didn't have to?" Itachi coolly said, then raised his voice into a high pitch, imitating one of the school board members "Now Itachi, make sure you walk your brother to at least the door to promote comfort and a good impression for your brother on his first day at school" The band of boys behind him sniggered. Sasuke hated them almost as much as his big brother. There was Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Kisame. Pein and Konan had decided not to come with Itachi, instead choosing to arrive a bit before the rest. Sasuke had to admit Kisame wasn't that bad, it was Deidara he hated the most.

"Oh please, we could have just dropped him off at the front, then we wouldn't have had people see us in the company of the world's biggest loser" Deidara said, a nasty smirk on him face.

"Deidara, that's not very nice. Don't worry Sasuke; you don't need to be scared. I'm sure you'll meet lots of great people at school" Kisame said earnestly. Sasuke merely grunted. He turned his attention to the people in the hall. It was starting to get crowded. His eyes fell to rest on a girl with bright pink hair, chatting animatedly with her friend, a blond. His brother's crowd seemed to notice too, and Hidan suddenly let out a big,

"Ohhhhh… Sasori look. Its Miss Sakura Haruno" he said in a taunting voice. The boys laughed. Sasuke didn't get what was so funny.

"You should go say hi. Then again, if you don't feel like tasting fist today I wouldn't recommend it" Deidara said, in his usual sneering voice.

"Shut up you dumbasses!" Sasori said.

"What's so special about her?" Sasuke said, tired of being kept out of the action.

"Of course, the loser doesn't know. Sasori dated her for a while; until he found out she didn't really like him. By then of course he was cheating on her too, so it didn't really matter. They had this massive fight, and both of them said loads of terrible stuff. Childlike, if you ask me, but it sort of hit Sasori hard. She's got spunk, that's for sure" said Kakuzu.

"She told me she never really liked me, and that she liked someone else and was just trying to forget she did 'cause he rejected her or something like that. If I ever find out who he is, he's gonna wish he had never been born" said Sasori, his voice filled with bitterness. Then for some reason, Deidara's face got an evil sly look Sasuke had seen a million times before.

"And now that Sasuke is in her grade level, you might actually have a chance to get close to her" Deidara said, poking Itachi in the ribs. Itachi merely grunted and elbowed him back.

"Well emo boy, it's been fun, but we need to get going or we'll miss class again" Zetsu said

"Does it really matter? We've skipped a million times" asked Hidan.

"Yeah but the principal said if we skip class one more time he'll tan our asses, and I don't really feel like anybody touching my butt today" Deidara said, making everybody except Sasuke laugh again. They turned and filed out the door, and Sasuke was left staring after them, not sure what to do next.


	2. Battle for Supremacy

"_What the hell have I got myself into?" _he thought as he walked down the hall. Desperately trying to figure out what was going on, he scanned the crowd, hoping he'd see somebody he recognized. And just then the somebody he'd recognized hit him at full force in the form of a tackle hug.

"Sasukeee!" Naruto yelled. He had thrown himself in a tackle hug straight at the Uchiha, catching him off guard and resulting in him being knocked to the ground.

"Owww… Naruto, can you please get off?" Sasuke said, rubbing his head.

"Right, sorry Sasuke!" Naruto said brightly, climbing up off him and offering Sasuke a hand. He accepted and soon was back on his feet.

"I can't believe you're finally here! We are going to have soooo much fun this year!" Naruto said, nearly bouncing up and down with barely contained enthusiasm. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his friend's insane-like happiness.

"Yeah, it's great to see you. How was Malaysia?" Sasuke asked.

"It was ok. Mum got malaria, but we brought medicine with because dad is paranoid. I guess it saved us this time" Naruto said, still having trouble containing his glee. "How was your summer?" he asked, calming down a bit more.

"Shitty" Sasuke said.

"Oh, why?" said Naruto, his face falling.

"One, because you weren't there, and two, my brother was home. God he makes my life a living hell" Sasuke said bitterly.

"Oh, now you make me feel bad about leaving" Naruto said, looking sad.

"Naw, you had fun. Your parents are gone most of the time, you deserved to spend time with them" Sasuke said, wishing now he hadn't mentioned his summer. "So, how do we know our classes?" he said, trying to direct the conversation away from the touchy subject of family. Naruto smiled again.

"Well, we should find the schedule for our home rooms on the cork board. I hope we're in the same class" Naruto moaned, realizing something that would puncture his happy balloon.

"Oh yeah I-" Sasuke was cut off by several boys running toward them. They stopped in front of Naruto.

"Not to worry Naruto, the Hyūgas have got it all sorted out!" a boy with messy brown hair and red streaks on his cheeks said.

"Oh thank god Kiba. How did you manage that, Neji?" Naruto said to a boy with long brown hair tied back on a ponytail.

"Hinata and I just kept dropping subtle hints we wanted people to be in the same class. He got it all worked out" the boy named Neji smiled.

"Are Sasuke and I in the same class?" Naruto said hopefully.

"Yup" Kiba said. He then turned to Sasuke.

"You must be Sasuke. Nice to meet you. I'm Kiba and this is Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and Shino" he gestured to the boys behind him. Lee and Choji smiled and waved.

"Who else is in class?" said Naruto, seeming a little hopeful.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Kiba in a bored tone of voice. Neji smirked.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Sakura, would it?" he said, his tone teasing.

"W- well…" Naruto stammered. Neji smiled.

"Happy birthday dunce" he said. Naruto gave a delighted yell and flung himself at Neji.

"Ow, ok Naruto, you can get off…" came Neji's muffled voice from behind the hyperactive ninja. Naruto eventually climbed off him and Kiba said,

"I got him to put Ino in too"

"Why? She's a loudmouthed bitch" said Shikamaru lazily.

"She's a hot loudmouthed bitch" answered Kiba dreamily. "I noticed Neji also put Tenten with the class" The rest of the boys sniggered. Neji turned red.

"I just felt bad for her. I mean, Sakura and Ino are together, and Hinata put herself in the class to be close to you-know-who…" at this point Neji cut off and winked at Naruto. He looked completely puzzled. "So I thought it would be nice to put her with her friends" he finished, somewhat defiantly.

"And because you like her" Kiba added. Neji scowled and snorted.

"Whatever. We should probably get to class. We don't want to be late for class sign-ups again. That was hell last year" Neji said.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke, joining in the conversation. The rest of the boys cracked up, but Choji looked sulky.

"Choji was last in line, and had to sign up for ballet classes with Lee because it was the only Physical activity left. Trust me; you do not want to see Lee in a tutu" Kiba said, trying to be serious, but failing miserably. Sasuke tried to imagine that. It made his mind burn.

"Come on" Kiba said, and led the group down the hall to a door labeled D1. He opened it and the rather large group filed in.

"We should find our seats. They used to let us pick our own, but people kept sort of throwing paper bombs and Sai at their neighbor in the middle of the class so they stopped letting us choose" It took him a while to find his seat, but when he did he noticed that Kiba and Naruto were on opposite ends of the room.

"_Hm… I wonder why" _He thought sarcastically, remembering his elementary days, when Naruto and he used to sit together and talk the whole time, resulting in them being split up and put at opposite sides of the room. Just then he saw the door swing open. The girl Hidan called Sakura Haruno and her friends entered the room. Judging by the way the dark haired girl looked at Naruto and went totally red, he guessed she was Hinata. The blond had a slim hourglass figure and he thought that must be Ino which left the last, brown haired girl to be Tenten. He looked at them for a few seconds, and to his surprise, when Sakura found her seat, it was right next to his. She put her book bag at her feet and gracefully slid into her seat. He felt his face grow hot. He suddenly realized why Itachi was so eager to make this girl his. She had a soft face, pale skin and he was reminded of a cherry blossom tree. She was pretty, even if she had a slightly large brow. Her face relaxed on her hand as she looked around the room. He stared at her for the next few minutes until the door opening again caught his attention. A man with silver gray hair walked into the room and the class quieted immediately. He walked up to the front of the class and Sasuke could see his face was covered half by a mask. His right eye was closed and had a long, ugly looking gash through it. He looked around the class for a few moments and then started to speak.

"Well then, for those of you who are new to this school, I am Kakashi Hatake and I will be your teacher for this year. Be warned right now, that I am the strictest teacher here, and I will not tolerate people bringing their weapons into the class rooms. That includes sai, Katana, shuriken, and any other large swords, and no Kevin, that includes those new fangled things called guns" a boy with bright blue hair at the back of the class put his hand down, disappointed. "I would love to have hands on experiences here, but unfortunately it seems that the other teachers disapprove of this, and I have been overruled yet again at the annual teaching improvement meeting" the class gave a disappointed sigh. "Now, we are going to have signups for different classes. You will all take the basic math, geography, history, science and samurai hunting classes, but you may sign up for extras. Please note you must sign up for at least two. If you feel like taking more you may, but make sure you can handle the work load. Now we are all going to get up from our seats in a nice orderly fashion, because if anybody gets internal bleeding again the person who did it gets a week's worth of detention. Go" But neat and orderly was not the way Sasuke saw the situation. People were shoving and kicking each other to get to the front of the line. He noticed Sakura reach the second to first place in the line and calmly kick the person in front out of the way. As Naruto was rushing down the aisle he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him into the fray.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at Naruto.

"Dude, if you don't fight to get to the front of the line you'll end up like Choji and Lee! Trust me, this happens every year. It's the norm!" Naruto yelled back. Resigning to his fate, Sasuke managed to beat people out until he was 5th in line out of 30 people. He had to admit, it was a lot cooler than his other ninja school. At least they could actually kick and punch people without having to wear sparring gear. After a few minutes, Kakashi surveyed the line.

"Good," then he looked at the front of the line "Miss Haruno, first again I see" she smiled.

"Well, what will you be signing up for this year? Everything again?" he asked, as if he knew what she signed up for last year.

"You read me like a book" she smirked. "Everything except agricultural studies, it almost put me to sleep"

"Good choice. I've never been much of an agriculture person myself" Kakashi seemed to be on good terms with most of the students, making small talk with them as they requested their classes. When Sasuke got to the front of the line, Kakashi surveyed him with interest.

"Sasuke Uchiha? You're Itachi's brother? I've had him in my class before. Didn't listen much, I hope you'll be different" Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded silently. He ended up signing up for the all the classes, except agricultural studies. After everybody had signed up Kakashi dismissed the class.

"C'mon, let's go. We don't want to miss the big kick start of the school year" said Kiba.

"The big kick start…?" Sasuke questioned.

"It happens every year. It's basically a battle for the right to rule the 10th grade. It's usually Karin aka the bitch in training, Suigetsu and Jugo against the Konoha 11, now 12…" Kiba nodded respectfully at Sasuke. "And they always lose. Since no one has had time to get their weapons this year no one will be dying… shame… I would really love to kill Karin someday… maybe when I get out of school" Kiba added hopefully. The group of boys started down the hall. Sasuke thought it would take a while to find them, but to his surprise, it was more than easy to recognize where the girls would battle it out. They found their path blocked by a massive crowd that was forming a ring around 7 people. On one side were Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten, and on the other was a girl with bright red hair and glasses, a boy with light blue hair and more than average pointy teeth and a bulky looking boy with orange hair. Sakura was smirking at the girl in the middle, who seemed to be saying something.

"Good, I think we made it in time" Naruto whispered. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Neji put a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet.

"So Karin, still continuing your bitch training? I see you've improved" Sakura said, still smiling.

"Shut up forehead! I'm tired of you winning year after year after year! You're going to get it this time!" the girl in the middle screamed.

"So, you once again think resorting to violence right away is the way to go. Haven't you learned that you can't beat me?" Sakura taunted. Karin growled.

"Suigetsu, Jugo! Let's show them they can't taunt us without getting away with it!" Karin yelled. The two boys stepped forward. Sakura ginned and dropped her book bag she was carrying. She looked from Ino to Tenten to Hinata. Sasuke felt Kiba and Naruto stir beside him with anticipation. Karin charged at Sakura, which was a big mistake. Sakura merely stepped to the side tripped her. Karin collided with the floor. The crowd laughed and Sasuke didn't think Karin would last one more minute. She was losing really badly. The whole side of her face was scraped up from falling, and several well placed punches on Ino's part left her nose bleeding and eye blackened. Sakura kick her in the stomach and Karin doubled over in pain. Sakura just smirked.

"Had enough bitch?" she asked. Karin gasped and gazed angrily up at her. Sasuke saw it coming before she did. Karin grabbed Sakura's ankles and flipped her up, sending her crashing to the ground. For a moment Sakura lay there still.

"That should teach you to mess with me like that, forehead girl!" Karin hissed angrily. She limped over toward Sakura, and rolled her over to see if she was really knocked out_. "Should have seen that coming bitch" _thought Sasuke as Karin found out Sakura wasn't really knocked out. Karin got a face full of fist and Sakura jumped up laughing,

"Fell for it like an amateur!" everyone stood there shocked. Sakura looked around.

"Oh, like I would be taken out that easily!" Sakura said, crossing her arms and looking at the crowd.

"We knew you weren't taken out!" Ino said proudly looking at Sakura. What she didn't see was suigetsu behind her, about to hit her.

"Ino!" Kiba dashed forward and grabbed Suigetsu's arms and arm locked him. Naruto smirked.

"This is it!" he grabbed Sasuke and pulled him forward with the rest of the group. Sakura raised her eyebrows and said,

"Boys, so glad you could join us"

"You don't really think we'd let you hog all the fun now would we?" Kiba said, ignoring the angry Suigetsu trying to get out of the arm lock.

"Ah well, we should probably finish this" said Sakura. She kicked Karin back again. Suddenly she stopped and listened. She threw a glance at Kiba and he let go of Suigetsu. Karin took this chance to attack Sakura, hitting her in the face with all her strength.

"Ha, couldn't dodge that now, you little slut!" Karin boasted. She looked around, hoping to see people cheering, but everyone was dead silent. Sakura was smiling evilly.

"W-what are you guys staring at?" Karin stammered. She turned around. Standing there was the vice principal, Lady Tsunade.

"Shit… Tsunade I can explain…" she said, but to no avail. Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"What happened Sakura?" said Tsunade, her eyes narrowing. Sakura put on a face full of fear.

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata and I were walking down the road and Karin just hit me. The boys tried to help me but Suigetsu and Jugo stopped them" she said.

"_What?" _Sasuke thought. _"That didn't happen at all. Why are they lying?" _He tried to walk toward Tsunade, to tell her they were lying, but Naruto stopped him.

"Dude, don't. It is the way things work in this school. Tsunade knows Sakura is lying, but Karin showed weakness by not restraining herself when a teacher is around. That's going to get you killed in real life. She'll be punished for not doing it silent enough" Naruto whispered.

"You three, Karin , Suigetsu, Jugo, come with me. Detention for attacking another student!" Tsunade ordered. The trio shot one more look of pure hatred at Sakura and sulkily followed the teacher. The crowd gradually dispersed. Sakura smiled.

"Guys! It's so good to see you again! How was summer?" she asked.

"Ah, it was ok. How about you?" Naruto asked, reddening slightly.

"Psh… it was boring. I went to the coast with the girls though. Lots of guys. Ino was in love" Sakura snorted. Kiba looked jealous. "Who's this?" she asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Oh! This is my friend Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto said happily.

"Uchiha? Itachi's brother?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. He could tell she was thinking of Sasori.

"Yeah" he said.

"Oh, your brother showed me a picture of you. He must care for you a lot" she said. Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah, right. Itachi loves me about as much as he loves school… which he hates" Sakura giggled.

"Well, we have places to go and certain bitches to beat up, see ya!' she called, and turned away with her friends to head down the hall. Once she was gone, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"I think she likes you… lucky son of a bitch" he muttered.

"Why? She just talked to me" Sasuke said, confused.

"Sakura. Never. Giggles" Naruto said firmly. Kiba still looked sulky and walked away muttering something about "Coast" and "Ino" and "boys" Shikamaru said he was tired and Chouji headed off to the cafeteria. Everybody slowly dispersed, leaving Naruto and Sasuke standing in the hall.

"Well, how about a tour?" asked Naruto. Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto down the hall.

"Here is where all the classes are held. Out the school and to the left is the activities field, where there is weekly battles, and down this set of stairs is something we call the core" Naruto said.

"The Core? I think I've heard my brother mention it once or twice…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Yeah, he probably would have. The Core is like a mini shopping mall under the school grounds. Students can have shops and businesses here, to make a little money and all that. Your brother actually runs a shop down here. A weapons one. It's pretty popular except it's not open most of the time; I think he's just too lazy to get around to actually running it. Maybe you can change that. Over there Sakura and Ino joint run a flower and café shop. It's usually fairly crowded in there, except they haven't opened up yet. And speaking of your brother…" Naruto said. He pointed at a largish group sanding by the drugstore.

"Great… he told me he didn't want to see me for at least a week" Sasuke muttered. He watched the group for a while. Deidara said something and Itachi shoved him backwards into Konan. Konan hit him on the head and Pein scolded her.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here before they notice us" Sasuke said. He grabbed Naruto's hand and led him out of the main hall.


	3. Weapons and Tomato Sandwiches

School passed mostly without incident. It was only before Halloween that something really happened. They were sitting in class only half listening to Kakashi, doodling on paper or staring out the window at the weather, which was a rainy grey. Only Sakura was really listening, but Sasuke could tell she was starting to slip off into space. He watched her a lot, which was well noticed by the rest of the Konoha 12.

"You like her" Kiba accused one morning. Sasuke had denied it, but he was wondering if he really was starting to fall in love. As said, on that rainy morning, Kakashi finally looked up from his long rant on the history of the use of exploding materials. He seemed to have noticed no one was paying attention so he said,

"And tomorrow we will be having a test on what I just told you. I expect you all to study hard from those lovely notes you all have taken, or everyone who doesn't pass will be explaining to my exactly why they did not pass" at this point the whole class looked around guiltily. "See you tomorrow!" he said cheerily, but all that was felt in the room was gloom.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto raged after class. "Pulling a fucking quiz like that on us!"

"It's really your own fault." Sakura said. "You didn't pay attention in class"

"Yeah well, let's just say that the history of the use of exploding materials doesn't exactly catch my attention!"

"Naruto is sort of right. I mean, look at it. No one in class was paying attention except for you."

"Shut up Inuzuka!" Sakura snapped. Sasuke knew from past experiences that Sakura did not like to be disagreed with.

"Can you three just shut up?" Shikamaru said. Everyone was silent. "Thank you. Now, I suggest you all go study, because failing this test means no lunch!" he walked off towards his dorm.

"Psh…" Sakura said. "I'm going to head to the café…" and she picked up her bag and stalked off toward The Core.

"Ah well, Itachi is taking the day off from the store again, so I might as well head there too" Sasuke said, and started off towards The Core as well. Naruto and co. were left just standing there, wondering how they were ever going to pass the test.

Reaching his brother's store, Sasuke unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. Sighing, he put his bag down behind the desk and noticed Itachi forgot to clean up his mess again.

"_God, why me?" _he asked himself mentally. He picked up all of Itachi's things and noticed Itachi forgot his cell phone.

"_Oh man, am I going to have a great time with this" _Sasuke thought, smirking and picking up his brother's forgotten phone. He decided to flip through the text messages first, because he knew his brother texted more than he even talked.

"_Hmmm…" _he started reading through. _"Itachi complaining about homework, Itachi planning to skip the test on Thursday with Deidara… Itachi complaining about how his life is hell… psh, yeah right…Itachi and Sasori talking about how hot Sakura is… Sasori sounds bitter… speaking of Sakura; she's probably working right now… I should go over and get something to eat, I'm starving…"_ he locked the door to the shop once more and headed to the other side of The Core. He was right, Sakura was there, and so was the massive crowd of people always in the café. She was busy so she probably didn't notice him. He snuck up behind her and poked her in the back.

"Huh… oh, hey Sasuke" she said, smiling.

"Hey, you don't mind being more favorable to friends and getting me a sandwich and latte before everybody else in line?" he asked, smirking.

"Nope. The usual?" he asked.

"yep"

"If by the usual you mean the sandwich with the massive amount of tomatoes and hardly anything else on it, sure" she laughed.

"Hey, you can never have too much tomatoes" Sasuke said.

"Sure. I'll bring it over to your shop once I'm done" she said. He smiled. Sakura would always put him before any of her other customers. Ignoring the scathing looks he was getting from the people in line he strolled out of the shop.

"_I wonder what else is on Itachi's phone…" _he thought as he unlocked the door again. He sat down but didn't get much time to scroll through the phone. Since the weapons Itachi imported were very well made and valuable people took the rare chance of it being open to buy a lot of stuff. There was a ban in school on kids under 14 actually buying weapons but it didn't really do much. When a kid who he was pretty sure was not 14 or up came up to the counter with several daggers and a bastard sword he looked at him.

"Are you 14 or up?" he said, dumbfounded the kid actually had the nerve to ask him.

"Yup!" the kid said, smiling happily. Sasuke looked at him for a minute and then said,

"Eh, whatever." and took the kids money. If the school actually gave a damn at all who he was selling to, he wouldn't have done it. As the kid skipped away he heard,

"You are such a bad role model" Sakura was standing by him with her hands on her hips, but she was smiling.

"Whoever said I was a good one?" he challenged, his black eyes flashing playfully. She snorted.

"Here. God, I really have to stop doing this, people keep getting mad" she said as she handed him the sandwich and latte.

"And they can complain all they want" Sasuke said.

"The teachers probably will find out who sold the kid those" she said, leaning on the counter.

"Nah, he's not even allowed to bring them to class anyway" Sasuke shrugged and bit into his sandwich. It tasted like tomatoes.

"Is that your brother's phone?" Sakura asked, leaning over to grab it.

"Yeah, the dumbass left it here. Really stupid. Look, you should see this" he said, scrolling down the list of texts and finding the one about her. She read it and then laughed.

"Oh, still angry is he?"

"Yeah, pissed. Why did you break up anyway?" he asked.

"Cause I liked someone else. I told him that and he started asking me who I liked and when I refused to answer he said I was just bored with him and got all pissed off and stuff"

"Who did you like?" he asked.

"That, Uchiha, is none of your concern" she said idly.

"Is it Itachi?" he asked. "Because if it is I swear I won't tell him" Sakura laughed.

"No, it's not. I didn't really know the person. I just saw him and thought he was really cute" she said.

"Then my brother is gonna be hella disappointed" Sasuke said, causing Sakura to laugh again.

"Well, I better get going. The food isn't going to serve itself" she said, reaching the door. She opened it and was about to step out when Sasuke called to her,

"Hey Sakura! Will you help me study for the test tomorrow?" he called. She smiled.

"Sure"


	4. I Know I'm Gonna Fail

Sasuke walked into class the next day tired but triumphant. Naruto and Kiba were bemoaning the fact that they didn't study at all and were going to fail. Sasuke just smiled and sat down in his seat.

"Man, I am so screwed…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke sat down.

"Well maybe you should have studied then" he smirked.

"I was going to, but then Kiba invited me over to play wii and we sort of lost track of time…" Just then Sakura entered and sat down. She smiled at Sasuke for a second and then turned her attention to the front of the class were Kakashi was preparing the test sheets. He handed one out to each of the students and said,

"I don't want to see any of you cheating. Cheat once and I will have to give you detention with the rest of the losers who fail this test. _Begin!_"

All in all Sasuke felt that it went pretty good. He was sure he passed, but Naruto and the rest of the students were feeling a little anxious about it.

"Man, I forgot the answer to number 5…"

"Kakashi caught me cheating"

"If I say the question is against my religion do you think he'll let my by?" Naruto just sat at his desk, face down.

"I know I'm gonna fail…" he moaned.

"well, at least you didn't fall asleep like Shikamaru did" Sasuke said, trying to cheer him up. "I mean, it wasn't that bad"

"Wasn't that bad? You must have studied" he said.

"Well, I guess I did" Sasuke said.

"But you didn't even take notes!" Naruto complained.

"Well, Sakura sort of helped me" he said.

"What? How come you help him and not me?" he yelled to Sakura as she was going out the door.

"Because Sasuke asked for help. You just complained" she said coolly, and left the classroom.

"Fuck" Naruto said and put his head down on the table. Sasuke patted him on the back and got up and left the classroom as well. 

"Shit, I was right… I got 17 out of 75… Naruto said, sliding the paper into his bag and grumbling loudly. "What did you get Sasuke?" he asked, leaning over to see the Uchiha's scores. Not wanting to make Naruto feel bad, he tried to hold the paper out of the boy's reach, but Naruto made a desperate grab and caught the paper.

"Ughh… no fair… 61 out of 75? Christ." Naruto sighed and handed back his paper. "Sakura, what did you get?" Naruto asked the girl.

"I got 71" she said, a little proud. "Ino got 50, Tenten got 45 and Hinata got 58"

"Great, which makes me feel soooo much better" Naruto moaned.

"At least you did better than Shikamaru, he got zero"

"Because he fell asleep" Naruto said.

Ok everyone, enough talking!" Kakashi said. "If your grade is higher than 40 you pass, if not, I will be seeing you today at lunch. But enough of the test. As a tradition of the Konoha Ninja Academy, we hold a dance every year for 10th year students and up. As 10th year students, and I hope to god you are, you shall be attending a Halloween dance" at this point whispers and giggles broke out. Kakashi quieted them down and continued "you must attend the dance with a partner. If you fail to do so just go with a friend, but I do not want people asking each other in class. If I hear one single thing about the dance in class I shall proceed to make sure you will not be attending, instead grading papers in my office while your classmates have fun. Class dismissed" everybody immediately started talking about who they were going to invite.

"Who do you want to go with Sakura? You probably won't have any trouble finding a date" Ino said.

"Yeah, but I do want to go with a specific person and if I can't go with them I'll probably attend with Naruto if he asks me" she said modestly.

"Picky" Ino snorted. On the other side of the room the boys were also talking about who they wanted to go to the dance with.

"I'm going to ask Sakura." Naruto said.

"Yeah, which will hurt all the more when you are rejected" said Kiba.

"Yeah, because Ino will totally be going with you" sulked Naruto.

"I'll bet Neji is going to ask Tenten" said Shikamaru.

"W-what makes you say that!" Neji said, his face burning bright red.

"Who are you thinking of Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I don't really like dances, I think I'll skip" he said.

"Man, you can't do that! You'll totally be missing out!"Naruto said.

"I just told you I don't like dances, so it wouldn't really be missing out" he said yet again.

"Dude, you have to go" Naruto said seriously.

"Meh, I'll think about it" Sasuke said. "If its for 10th years and up, I wonder who Itachi will be going with?"


	5. Ask her out

Sasuke got his answer a day later. He was sitting alone in his dorm when a knock came on his door. He got up to open it, and to his great surprise, his brother was standing there.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. He quickly noticed the absence of Itachi's usual crowd.

"To ask you a question" Itachi said.

"What kind?" Sasuke asked, wondering why Itachi would come to him to ask a question.

"Do you know if Sakura is going with anyone yet?" Itachi said, trying to look disinterested but failing miserably.

"I don't think so, why?" he said, curious.

"well, because I was thinking of asking her" Itachi said, his face reddening. Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"Going with her? She's in 10th grade, you're in collage. People are going to make fun of you" Sasuke said, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"That's why I came to ask you"

"Well like I said. I don't think anyone is going with her" said Sasuke. "And if you will excuse me, I have homework to finish" and shut the door. But as soon as he tried to start working on his homework, thoughts started swirling in his head. _"Why does he want to go with her… why do I feel jealous…should I ask her…no, that would be too embarrassing… but it's a chance to get back on my brother for all those years he's gotten one better than me… but what if she says no…"_

The next day Sasuke had made up his mind. He knew Itachi didn't get out of his first class until 10:30. _"Of course" _he thought, Itachi could have just skipped school, but he doubted that highly. He knew Itachi had Mr. Morino as a teacher for that class, and if he caught Itachi not showing up or leaving early Itachi would be in big trouble. So after class he gathered his strength and walked up to Sakura. _"Great, she's with Ino…I'll never be able to do it if Ino's around…" _he thought. But just then Kiba came up to talk with Ino, and they went off, leaving Sakura alone. Silently thanking Kiba, Sasuke strolled up to her, trying to act natural.

"Hey, Sakura" he said. She turned around.

"Oh, Sasuke! I didn't see you" she said.

"Hey, do you want to go to the Halloween dance with me?" he said, trying to sound as casual as possible. She raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" she asked stubbornly.

"Naruto said you liked me" he said, a little bluntly.

"Did he now" Sakura said.

"Yeah" Sasuke said. He could feel she was looking for any sign of slip ups or embarrassment.

"Fine" she said. She smiled and turned to walk to Ino, leaving him standing there, thinking of how pissed Itachi would be.

During lunch he got it. The two words on that one text let him know he had really pissed Itachi off.

"_Fuck you" _He smirked.

"_Nice. This is what you get you self centered bastard. For being a giant asshole all your life" _he thought. Naruto noticed a smile that was usually not present on his friend's face.

"What's making you so happy?" he asked, suspiciously.

"No reason" Sasuke said still smiling.

"You're scaring me…" Naruto said shrinking away.

"Hey homies, what's up?" Kiba said. He had just appeared, with a wide smile on his face. He sat down in between them and stole a chip from Naruto.

"Ok, why are you all so happy?" Naruto shouted. Kiba smirked.

"Ino just accepted my invitation to the dance" he said proudly. "See Naruto, you were wrong"

"Whatever…" he muttered.

"Awww… is somebody still upset that Sakura rejected their invitation?" Kiba said in a mock baby voice.

"Shut up…" Naruto muttered angrily and turned back to his food.

"So, Neji going with Tenten?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

"Heh. He still hasn't asked her. We tried to pressure him but all he did was stand there and babble. It was so embarrassing we just left"

"Sad" Sasuke thought for a moment and then said, "Hey Naruto, why don't you ask Hinata? I'm sure she would love to go with you" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And get rejected again? Naw" he said.

"Dude, you should try. I mean, she's not going to taunt you or anything" he said. "Unlike what happened when I asked…" he clapped his hand to his mouth. Out of respect for Naruto's feelings he hadn't told anyone he was going with Sakura.

"I thought you didn't ask anyone" Naruto said, curiosity now overcoming his depression.

"Well, you wanted me to come…" he said, trailing off. _"Crap. I really need to watch my mouth"_

"Yeah, who are you going with?" Naruto said, shrugging off that last comment.

"Why, is it important for you to know?" Sasuke said coolly.

"No, I just want to know," now both Naruto and Kiba were focusing their whole attention on Sasuke.

"Damn… whatever you guys, I'm not telling you" Sasuke said.

"If you don't tell, we'll tell everyone you're going with Karin" Kiba threatened smiling.

"If you do that, I will rip your lungs out" Sasuke snarled.

"Won't stop the rumor from spreading like a wildfire through the whole school" Naruto laughed evilly. Sasuke growled.

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"I hate you all." Sasuke said angrily.

"Well ok, if you want to be that way. HEY KEVIN!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke immediately clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Will you shut up?" he asked. Naruto grinned.

"Won again. Now who is it" he said eagerly. Sasuke braced himself.

"Ok, I asked Sakura" Naruto and Kiba's faces registered instant shock. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would hurt you" he said, defeated.

"Dude! She actually accepted? God you are so lucky! I'm gonna tell Neji!" Naruto jumped up and dashed away from the table.

"No Naruto!" Sasuke yelled after him, but the blond headed ninja was already gone.

"GODDAMMIT!" Sasuke yelled. Kiba patted his back.

"Don't worry friend, the worst that could happen is the whole school knowing"

"Yeah, and the worst IS going to happen" Sasuke said, putting his head down on the table.


End file.
